


【冬叉】安守本分

by Rumless



Series: All Crossbones [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless





	【冬叉】安守本分

朗姆洛说过，照顾我是他的本分，而做一把趁手的武器是我的本分。

无论在九头蛇，还是神盾局，我都仅仅是把趁手的利刃，活在黑暗里，隐在阴影中，做见不得光的脏活，以杀戮为生，梦魇像墙角的污垢一般，时间长了再也洗刷不掉。

站在天台，望着因飘雪而难得人烟稀少的纽约，不可抑制地愣神，脑海里只剩西伯利亚的寒风不依不饶地呼啸。天气太冷，连心都冻得有几分麻木了。不知是为什么，我的思绪混乱不堪，错综复杂的纠结在一起，乱得甚至捋都捋不清。我渴望来支烟，虽然根本不记得自己有没有瘾。无所谓了，现在没有，以后有也一样。

这里太过干净。我，不属于这里。

史蒂夫添置了新房，布鲁克林七十年前他的家，我，不！巴恩斯中士曾经那个家的隔壁。当然，是史塔克付的钱。复仇者联盟那点工资，史蒂夫想在这买卫生间都不够。

复仇者们在办派对，一来庆祝史蒂夫的乔迁，二来庆祝史蒂夫和史塔克和好如初，一家三口团聚。所有人的脸上都是抑制不住的笑意，我也只能跟着，深怕一不小心就“不合群”了。若不是史蒂夫是好心邀约，我根本不可能来，毕竟我在档案上是个该烂死在牢里的烂人。

真正踏进这里，一如既往地无所适从，疏离得孤立无援。也是到了这时，突然明白朗姆洛所说的，这一切对于我们这种人来说是如此的多余。我落荒而逃，去天台寻个安静，吹吹冷风。七十年时光的遗失，因为有了布洛克·朗姆洛而饱满起来，但他的骤然离去，又将那遗落的都一并带走。心里莫名缺了一块，空落落的，不知该拿什么去填补？

史蒂夫的新房，让我感到手足无措，甚至有几分窒息。也许这种托盘里竟是昂贵香槟、食品区供应蓝鳍金枪鱼和黑鱼子酱的派对，根本就不适合我这样的人。需得找个冰冷的破碎的角落蜷缩起来，吃垃圾食品喝劣质酒，提心吊胆地拥冷冰冰的微冲入睡，反倒显得更自在些。

“你总得试试才知道。”身着黑色小礼服的红发女人似乎看出了什么，又似乎没有，她给我递来了杯伏特加，“尝尝？”

仰头一口饮尽，从喉头烧到胃里，烈得纯粹，看来我小瞧了这无色无味的一小杯。烈酒下肚，却没有想象中的那一丝畅快，一团火不可思议地堵在胸口，消解不去。向娜塔莎讨来那一整瓶，仰头灌了一大口，似乎曾经有人说过这酒就得这么喝才爷们。我几乎是在牛饮，不一会儿就只剩了小半瓶，即便是如此烈的酒，劲儿还没来得及上头，酒气就已经消散了。看吧，超级士兵的坏处渐渐显露出来了，为什么越是喝却越是清醒呢？我宁可做个普通人，来场酣畅淋漓的酩酊大醉，也好把这一堆破事忘个干净，真的做把没有思想，没有感情的武器，尽我那该尽的本分才是。

难以想象，纽约的寒风竟比西伯利亚的无情，心若是寒的，烈酒下肚，喉头烧了，似乎就连心也顺带暖了起来一般。这大概……就是朗姆洛为什么嗜酒如命的缘故吧。

“你原来躲在这啊，让我好找。”史蒂夫的出现打破了我的买醉，他不着痕迹地夺了我的酒瓶，换了瓶啤酒塞给我，“陪我喝一杯吧，巴基？”

“好啊！”我努力勾起嘴角，想重现曾经巴恩斯中士的笑容，却不能够。我，已经回不去了，掺入了黑的白，就不再叫白了吧……

和史蒂夫碰杯，我脑海里却满是音乐震耳欲聋的脱衣舞酒吧，黑发佣兵喝得醉醺醺的，将大把美金塞进脱衣舞女郎的内裤，换来一个舌尖吻，他转头看向我，嘴角勾起一个痞到极致的弧度，“想要？来，爹地给你点票子，你自己去玩吧……”

“巴基？”史蒂夫的声音把我唤回了现实，“怎么了？”

“没什么，就是脑子里总有点以前发生的事。”

我模棱两可的回答，没让史蒂夫多问什么，他只是叹了口气，拍了拍我的肩，“别多想，那不是你的错。”

“我只是……不能接受他不告而别。”

是的，朗姆洛走了，不知所踪。无论神盾局，还是复仇者都找不到。我找遍了所有我两共同的安全屋，都没有任何他暂住过的痕迹，唯有那积了一地的灰尘。

史蒂夫叹了口气，一副欲言又止的模样，他再次拍了拍我的肩，“看开点，他指不定过得比谁都好。”

我会答应弗瑞干这些脏活，很大一部分原因是，假如将来有一天我亲手逮到朗姆洛，能保他不死，或者……跟他走。

爹地，你会让我跟你走吗？

『别！老子不想让你跟！』黑发男人叼着烟，倚在栏杆上。

“爹地？！你怎么来了，这可是……”

『老子想来就来！』黑发男人随手把烟丢了，用鞋尖捻灭，『还不快过来让爹地瞧瞧！』

我半信半疑地走了过去，朗姆洛勾起嘴角，伸手捏了把我胡子拉渣的下巴，却像根本没使劲，一点也不疼。

『爹地不在，你他妈的就把自己糟蹋成这幅德行？吃胖了。』

“胡说，我这是壮！”我反驳道。

朗姆洛毫无顾忌地大笑出声，『走吧，爹地帮你拾掇拾掇。』

我不记得自己怎么和史蒂夫他们告的别，不记得他们见到朗姆洛又是多么的惊讶，甚至不记得自己这是跟着朗姆洛去了哪个安全屋……我满心满眼只有他，就像当年在九头蛇那样，他把我拎去洗澡，用战术刀替我刮胡子，修整头发，甚至给我扎了个球在脑后。这样好看。他说。

我两做了，时隔四五年未见，安全屋那薄得像行军床的床板，都被我们做塌了。塌了就塌了，我们在废墟里继续。完事之后，朗姆洛照旧倚在墙上抽着事后烟。

我问他这段时间去哪了？

他说随便逛逛。

我问他做了些什么？

他说老样子。

我问他还走吗？

他说再呆会儿。

天色渐亮，我一愣神的功夫，朗姆洛就不见了，依旧是一个招呼也没打。没一会儿，史蒂夫便来敲门了，问我去不去晨跑。

“不了，喝多了，头疼。”我坐在被拆了的床板废墟中间，指尖夹着根未抽完的烟，身边一地烟头。

“让你别喝索尔带来的仙宫酒，你偏不听，那酒可不能随便喝。”史蒂夫见屋内一片狼藉，无奈地笑了笑，“还好我这还有客房，要不然谁有那力气扛你回去。你倒好发酒了疯，一进来就把我新买的床拆了。”

我偏头看了史蒂夫一眼，调笑道，“呦，你又不是不知道弗瑞给我开的工资有多低，你这床我可赔不起啊……”

史蒂夫笑了笑，说不用我赔，捡起地上那抽得只剩两三根的烟盒，“什么时候抽上烟的？你这一喝多，头发理了，胡子也刮了。”

“就昨晚。 ”我将烟头丢到地上，用鞋尖捻灭，顺手揉了揉发疼的太阳穴，“ 梳起来利落点。”

史蒂夫点了点头，“挺好。我晨练去了，你再睡会儿吧！等我回来再给托尼和你做早餐。”

“不了，等史塔克醒了，我还不得被冷嘲热讽！再说了，拆了你家床，哪还有脸在你家吃早餐啊！”我从那一片“废墟”中起身，拍了拍裤子上的灰，“趁着天刚亮没什么人，走了。”

雪下了一夜，虽是停了，也不知是因为宿醉，还是头发扎了起来没了遮挡，走在清冷的街道上，反倒有几分冷。想买杯咖啡暖暖，看着价目表好半天，鬼使神差点了意式浓缩。

那小小一杯端在手里这才想起来，在九头蛇那会儿，朗姆洛就喜欢这意式浓缩，那时还是冬日战士的我向他讨了一口，嘴里苦得吃了好多颗糖才缓过来。那时曾我问过朗姆洛为什么喜欢这么难喝的东西，他说难喝？就他妈的提提神，谁在乎好不好喝。也就是小兔崽子你，才被好吃好喝的供着。

朗姆洛向来不在乎这些，买了一斤李子，我咬一口，若是不甜，就全塞给他，也不曾听他抱怨过酸牙。对于他来说，吃饭就为了填饱肚子，喝酒就为了买醉，就连卖力呻吟也只是为了换一发尽兴的性事。今天心情好，醒了还有个早安吻。明天什么不称心，下了床就翻脸不认人。他就是这样，加入九头蛇就只做好本分之事，渐渐地无情都成了他的本性，心冷惯了，连什么情什么爱也都封冻起来了。偶尔回暖了，又即刻冻了回去。

咖啡座的服务生为我送来了今天的报纸，我道了句谢，自从在罗马里亚那次之后，我就有点忌讳报纸，谁知道下次再看，会不会又是我的大头照在上头。再说了，报纸头条总是报忧不报喜的，不是什么外星人入侵，就是拉各斯爆……炸……

我微微一愣，手中的咖啡杯一颤。是了，拉各斯爆炸。脑子又不好使了。

端起咖啡杯，仰头饮尽，苦得鼻头发酸。我冲着寒风眨了眨眼，在杯下压了小费，起身离开。

既然没有那缘分，那就安守这本分吧……


End file.
